


Until Now

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - It's a Terrible Life, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Betaed, Co-workers to lovers, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Dean, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., Semi-Public Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Moving in with the creative team at Sandover should have been easy as pie. Instead Dean's become easily distracted by an alpha member of the team.





	Until Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Duck! I'm posting this a day early my time, but early on your Birthday your time, so that you can wake up to some fic on your Birthday <3 I was so happy to meet you last year. I really appreciate being able to call you a friend, and my life feels richer for having you in it.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalaen) for beta reading this for me C:

Dean has been trying to focus on his work this morning. But it’s been tough. Having moved into just marketing, his line manager decided he should be based by the creative team. Sure the firm is a little sore over losing their star omega from sales, but there’s only so many near misses that Dean can handle. And he was sick of punching potential clients.

But still, being stuck in the creative team’s open office means being near Castiel Novak. Fuck, does that alpha get Dean’s hole slicking up with just a brief glance. It has been a difficult first week in the office, leaving Dean with many questions he hasn’t wanted to answer.

Getting up from his desk, Dean heads to the nearest restroom and locks himself in a stall. He’s got a social media campaign pitch he needs to work on, but all he wants is to feel every damn inch of Novak.

The door to the restroom opens and closes, startling Dean from his thoughts. He catches a hint of familiar musk.

“Dean, I know you’re in here. Do… Do you need something?” Castiel calls out.

Knowing that he’s stinking the place up with arousal, Dean swallows and shakes his head, then remembers that Castiel can’t see that. “N-no, I’m good.”

Castiel comes to a stop outside Dean’s stall. “Dean?” the alpha asks, voice deepening with more than just concern.

Fumbling the stall door open, coherent thought evaporating, Dean looks at the alpha and whimpers. Castiel’s eyes flash red and then he’s cramming himself into the stall with Dean, closing the door and pulling their mouths together.

They’ve hardly said anything to each other in all the time Dean has worked for Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc., and they’re hardly saying anything now as Dean lets Castiel fuck his tongue into his mouth.

It’s like two storm fronts meeting, lightning flashing and winds screeching. Castiel grabs hold of Dean and raises him up on his hips, making the marketer wrap his legs around Castiel’s waist. Pushing Dean up against a stall wall, Castiel grinds into him, thick and ready alpha cock a solid rod pressing against Dean’s smaller omega one. The pressure pulls and tugs at Dean, making his hole fill with slick, and a part of him is aware that the two of them must be stinking at this point, but he doesn’t care.

Castiel pulls off of Dean’s mouth. “Wanna fuck you, omega,” Castiel states, alpha voice all gravel. There is no way that Dean’s underwear or pants are going to be salvageable at this rate. He’s not in heat, but there’s just something about Castiel that has him thinking “yes”, and he is normally not someone who gives it up easily.

Eyes begging, Dean answers, “Yes. Yes, fuck me. Dammit. Just do me. Christ, been wanting to feel your damn knot. Want—”

Dean’s cut off by Castiel’s mouth as he fucks his tongue into Dean again, letting him down so he can stand. Breath is hard to come by as Castiel’s long expert fingers manage to undo Dean’s belt and pull his pants and boxers down, followed by his own. Pulling away for a moment, Castiel grumbles something unintelligible, and then he bends down—licking a stripe down Dean’s hard omega cock as he goes past, making Dean whimper—and takes Dean’s shoes off. For a moment, Dean’s not quite sure why Castiel did that and then Castiel grabs him around the waist and pulls him up, forcing Dean to wrap his legs around him again.

Oh it makes sense now as Castiel’s huge, leaking alpha cock slides home, punching the air out of Dean’s lungs. Dean buries his face in the side of Castiel’s neck, breathing him in and licking. Castiel’s scent is like lavender and sea spray with a hint of wood; it both comforts Dean, and makes him want to hole up in a hotel room with Castiel and not come out for days.

“Walking past...” Castiel fucks up into Dean, supporting his whole weight, “your damn desk… every time… wanted this… Wanted you… Fuck, you’re perfect… So damn perfect, my little omega,” Castiel growls out, hips moving faster and faster.

Never has anyone Dean’s been fucked by called him perfect. His cheeks heat up and he groans as Castiel pulls out in one slow movement and then slams back in, striking Dean’s prostate and making Dean babble into Castiel’s neck. Dean’s dick is sloppily rubbing against Castiel’s shirt, while his hole feels so damn full. Then Castiel’s knot starts to catch on Dean’s rim.

It’s all very fast and they’ll both probably be aching in places later, but Dean’s hole eagerly takes in Castiel’s swelling knot. One more thrust, hitting Dean’s prostate and he cries into Castiel’s neck as he comes, painting the alpha’s shirt and his own. His orgasm sends his hole fluttering around Castiel’s length and the alpha shouts as he comes, pumping Dean full as he locks in place.

Needy haze clearing, Dean takes in his surroundings and his predicament. He’s got the creative director’s knot in his ass, in a work restroom. Castiel shifts the two of them, making his knot tug a little, and Dean whimpers as Castiel leans some of his weight against the stall wall.

“Sorry,” Castiel apologizes. The alpha bends in and licks tenderly at Dean’s jaw and neck then presses kisses into his skin.

“Hmmm, it’s okay,” Dean hums, contentment filling him in more ways than one. Now that the need to fuck isn’t clawing at his every sense, Dean starts to think on what has just happened. He’s not been exclusive to anyone since college and he’s unsure if he can start again now. And what if Castiel doesn’t want him like that? What if Castiel just wants to be a fuck buddy? Just because it seemed like dest—

“Dean?”

“Huh?” Dean’s eyes snap to Castiel’s.

“I asked you a question.”

Blushing again, Dean ducks his head, suddenly unable to meet Castiel’s eyes. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Castiel’s arms tighten around Dean. “I asked...,” Castiel kisses Dean’s cheek gently, “do you,” kisses Dean’s chin, “want to,” kisses Dean’s nose, “go out for dinner tonight?” He kisses Dean on the lips, mouth warm and inviting.

It takes a second for Dean to realize that Castiel is asking him on a date. He nips Castiel’s lip and pulls back a little. “Mmmm, sure. Yeah, I’d love to, Cas.”

A smile quirks Castiel’s lips and he kisses Dean again. “Cas? I like that. Not heard that one before.”

“No one’s ever called you ‘Cas’?”

“I get called ‘Cassie,’ which is what Balthazar and Gabriel like to call me.”

“Who are…?”

“My brothers.”

“You all sure have weird names.”

Cas smirks and kisses Dean again, making him feel a little light headed.

“So… how do you propose we get out of here once… y’know?” Dean asks, voice all casual.

“Well, you came all over our shirts, and I’m pretty sure your pants are done for.”

Suddenly, being stuck in a work restroom for the rest of the day, rather than working on his social media campaign pitch, is a little less appealing. It’s not like Dean even brought his cellphone in with him, so there’s no one he can ask to grab him some spare clothes.

“Oh gawd, I need to finish the pitch for—“

“Right, yes,” Cas interjects, shifts his hips, knot tugging again.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry… Look, once my knot is out, I’ll grab my cell from my pants and I’ll call, uh, Balthazar to see if he can get us something to wear and bring it in.”

“Your brother works here?”

“Yeah, in legal.”

Embarrassment fading a little, Dean nuzzles back into Cas, and he likes the way the alpha hums happily in response. Dean can’t remember the last time he wanted to be this affectionate with anyone. Some time later, Castiel’s knot goes down enough for them to get Castiel’s cell from the floor and call his brother. Balthazar is in hysterics over the phone, and Dean’s wondering why no one’s tried to come into the restroom during the half hour they’ve been stuck in there.

It’s an hour until Balthazar shows up. Dean can practically hear the way Castiel’s brother is smirking, even with his weird accent. His alpha scent, like tequila sunrises mixed with leather, is very different to Castiel’s.

“Cassie, this is _so_ unlike you.”

“Oh for. Just hand over the clothes, Balthy.”

Balthy? Dean files that one away for later.

“And who is the sweet-smelling omega you’re stuck in there with?”

Dean’s cheeks heat up again and he stays quiet.

“That’s for me to know,” Castiel’s bright blues stare into Dean’s eyes. Dean sees something lighten in the alpha’s expression, “and for you to find out once he and I have been on a few dates.”

“Dammit, Cassie, you’re no fun. Doesn’t matter anyway, I’m sure I could just ask aro—”

“Ask any of our colleagues,” Castiel says in a low, alpha-soaked voice that has Dean’s dick starting to chub up again and a little slick pooling within him, “and I will call Mom and Dad to say that you’ll be over for Thanksgiving.”

And oh, does Dean wish that he didn’t have to work on the damn campaign. He wants to leave with Cas straight away.

“Ho,” Balthazar replies with a deep intake of breath, “I’d be careful with what you say. Or it smells like you won’t be getting out of here any time soon.”

It’s Castiel’s turn to blush and Dean finds it all kinds of adorable.

“Balthy, clothes. Now.”

Two pairs of jeans, two pairs of boxers and some black t-shirts are thrown over the door. While most people at Sandover wouldn’t be able to get away with such clothes, the creative team are given a little more slack. Castiel passes Dean a t-shirt and Dean smiles when he sees a Black Sabbath logo on it.

“Okay, well don’t mess these ones up, Cassie and unnamed omega who shall for now remain nameless, it seems,” Balthazar says with wry amusement. “I’m not doing any more fresh laundry runs, at least for today.”

“Thank you, Balthy.”

“Hmmm, I want to meet him soon, Cassie. Until then, ta-ra.” Balthazar turned and stalked out, shoe heels clicking a little on the restroom floor tiles.

It was a little awkward getting dressed together in the stall, and Cas insisted on taking Dean’s clothes so that he could pay for laundry, though Dean got the impression that Cas might want to do more than just wash his clothes. Finding a plastic bag in a corner of the creative team’s kitchen, Cas stows their clothes before they both go back into the open plan office.

They both stink of sex, and Dean gets some very interested looks through the rest of the day, but he works his ass off on his social media presentation. Come the end of the work day, Dean is pretty sure the pitch is one of the best he’s ever worked on. He finally hits send on the email for the stakeholders and closes his PC down.

“Shall we?” Cas asks, and Dean jumps suddenly realizing that the alpha is standing in front of his desk, and suddenly Dean is hit with Castiel’s amazing scent that has a hint of his own. Dean nibbles at his bottom lip, trying to control the urges that led to them both being trapped in the restroom earlier. He wants this date. He needs this date.

“Lead the way,” Dean replies, voice going a little high.

Cas smiles and turns, and Dean gets up from his desk and finds himself checking out Castiel’s ass as he walks. The bag that contains the strongest evidence of their earlier debauchery swings from Castiel’s right hand.

“Where we heading?” Dean struggles a little to keep up with Castiel’s strides.

“There’s this new sushi place at the end of the block. I’ve heard good things. You don’t have a bedtime do you, Dean?” Cas teases.

“N-no.”

“Good, because I’ve also heard they have some great sake, and it’s karaoke tonight.”

Even without the fantastic cock, perfect ass, and amazing scent, the mention of booze and karaoke has Dean’s heart thudding in his chest. Not in panic, but in delight. Dean doesn’t dare think the words, but they’re lurking there at the back of his mind. But he does realize something else really important as Castiel goes on to talk about his love of arcade games in the elevator: Dean wants to have Castiel’s pups.

Dean’s never felt like that about anyone before.

Ever.

Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> For everyone else who doesn't know me: you can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
